bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 123
London Buses route 123 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wood Green and Ilford, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 123 commenced operation on 27 April 1960 between Manor House and Ilford Station via Tottenham Hall - Walthamstow - South Woodford - Gants Hill. The route operated by London Transport from their Tottenham (AR) and Walthamstow (WW) garages using AEC Routemasters and Leyland Titans. The route was intrdouced as a replacement for trolleybus route 623 and the withdrawn section of route 41 between Tottenham Hale and Ilford. On 1 February 1964, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 3 October 1966, the Tottenham (AR) allocation was transferred to Walthamstow (WW) garage. On 9 September 1968, the route was diverted at Tottenham Hale from Manor Hose to Enfield Town replacing withdrawn section of route 275. the Manor House section was replaced by new Route 241. Wood Green (WN) gained a weekend allocation. On 22 March 1969, Palmers Green (AD) garage gained a Monday to Friday allocation. On 14 December 1975, crew operated Daimler Fleetlines were introduced and the Wood Green (WN) Sunday allocation was withdrawn. On 19 March 1977, it was converted to one man operation with Daimler Fleetlines and curtailed from Enfield Town to Winchmore Hill. Wood Green (WN) and Palmers Green (AD) allocation were withdrawn at the same time. On 15 September 1981, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 19 November 1988, it was cut back from Winchmore Hill to Wood Green. On 26 October 1991 the route passed to Capital Citybus operating from their Dagenham (DM) garage with Northern Counties bodied Leyland Olympians introduced. On 8 July 1998, the route was included in the sale of Capital Citybus to First London. On 26 February 2000, the route was retained by First London. In 2002, the allocation was transferred from Dagenham (DM) to Rainham ® garages and Northern Counties bodied Leyland Olympians were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents to convert the route to low floor. On 5 March 2005, it passed to Arriva London operating from their Tottenham (AR) garage with brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced. On 3 March 2012, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 1 March 2014, the Monday to Friday allocation was transferred to Edmonton (EC) garage and Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced. In December 2015, 10.6m Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. On 20 August 2016, a half hourly weekend night service was introduced. In 2017, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. In January 2018, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 2 March 2019, the route was retained by Arriva London and was converted to a full Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 and Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. The full allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage at the same time. Current Route *Wood Green Station *Turnpike Lane Bus Station *Bruce Grove Station *Tottenham High Road *Tottenham Hale Bus Station *Blackhorse Road Station *Walthamstow The Bell *South Woodford Charlie Brown's Roundabout *Gants Hill Station *Ilford Station *Ilford High Road Hainault Street External links *London Bus Routes Gallerys. *Full Timetable (PDF) 123, London Buses routes